Dark Wonders
by chelsea.scharp
Summary: Snappaw, a young Darkclan apprentice faces a new challenge in life- the transition from apprentice to warrior. Through this time he will face many hardships, an unforeseen battle between his clan and another, based solely on the pride of leaders and a betrayal to the clan that would mean more to Snappaw than he ever imagined. What will he do?


Prologue -

Snappaw is in the dark clan, already up. She was sitting up his moss nest, the sun's rays blurring her vision. Jumpstar went to wake up the rest of the clan. He tells the warriors to go get some food for warriors nod, trotting quickly out the clan entrance as Snappaw exited the apprentice's den, watching them leave. Jumpstar looked around and admired the warriors in his clan. The apprentice padded over to JumpStar, letting out a silent yawn before prodding the leader with her paw. "Do you have any idea where Raventail is?" she asked the grown she-cat, having to put her head all the way up just to see her.

Jump said " Maybe still sleeping in his den."

Snappaw flicked her tail. "Mk, thanks!" she said with a slight playfulness to her tone, starting to hop/walk over to the warriors den. As she entered, she spotted Raven tail. Crouching down into a hunting position, she pounced on him. "Wake UP!" Raventail yawned at Snappaw and started to wake up.

Raven said "What is going on Snap Paw?"

Snappaw batted her mentor playfully. "I wanna TRAIN! We are going to fight today, right? Cuz that's what you said."

Raven said "we are going to Snappaw"

"Then HURRY UP!"

Raven got up and said "let's go Snappaw".

She nodded happily, jumping out of the warriors took Snappaw to her favorite place to train. Snappaw studied her surroundings. *never seen this place…* she thought to herself. Raven said "I remember my first time in your shoes Snappaw." It was many many moons ago and it was this cat name Thunderpaw that had trained me. Snappaw looked up at her mentor in interest. "So, I remind you of me? "Cool!"

Raven said " Yes, You do Snappaw." Thunder was a handsome tom cat and a good hunter and flicked her tail. "Do I know of this 'Thunder?"

Raven said " No but he was a good hunter and he is looking down on you".

She looked up at the sky. "Wait- so this Thunder died before I ever got to meet him?" Raven said " Yes Snappaw but Thunder has 2 kits that are still living".Snappaw wagged her tail like a dog "REALLY?" she yelled, "Have I seen them?" Raven said " Yes you have there are in the Storm Clan and they are brother and sister."She stopped wagging her tail. "How do you know if they are in another clan?" she started to get suspicious.

Raven said " you will see them soon Snappaw". "Anyways, let's start training! "

Raven said "today I'm going to teach you how to catch fish".

**Chapter One**\- Hunting Battle

As the sun peeked over the horizon, the first shreds of light began to grace the land below. Though it was greenleaf, the air was still cool with the remnants of night. In the apprentice den, Snappaw was curled up, having a lovely dream of chasing dozens of fat mice through a meadow…

"Snappaw! Up and at 'em!" An alert and particularly loud voice pulled the apprentice right out of her sleep, and she snorted in surprise, almost launching herself backwards as she shot up. A few other apprentices twitched and grumbled at the volume, but Snappaw had received a majority of the call, as the familiar form of her mentor was next to her ear. "You sleep like a log."  
"And I'd like to continue that," she retorted with a sigh, padding out and stretching."Why so early?"

"We need to start today's training." The sleek, black tom looked at her with a little smile. "Right." She wished she didn't have to get up so early, those dozen mice seemed to be calling her name. She stretched once more and looked up at her mentor expectantly. "Are you ready?" He asked her. He was laying down, seemingly waiting for her to fully wake up. "Yup." She nodded at her mentor as he nodded back at her, leading her out of camp and into DarkClan Let's get to training 

After training they heard growling noises and knew there was something..something

was out there watching them and stalking them so they quickly walked back but just then they saw a bunch of hounds and knew what to do. "We need help"said the sleek black ran through brambles as fast as she could to go get help from the warriors. The warriors arrived at the scene to Raventail's rescue, along with the medicine cat, Duskclaw. "How can we help you, Snappaw?" she said, and the brown tabby replied, "We need help getting rid of these dogs." Jumpstar commanded the warriors to get rid of the dogs while Duskclaw checked on Raventail, the dogs really had their fun with him. The bloodthirsty hounds looked around for more cats to attack, but unlucky for them, all of the cats were hiding in the trees. Duskclaw had quickly grabbed Raventail and was hiding in the bushes, helping his wounds. "Now!" Jumpstar yowled, as the cats then rained onto the dogs. A hound's jaws closed onto thin air.

Snappaw ducked under a bite, hurling herself upwards and sinking her claws into the dog's thick skin. It shook her off, landing her into a bush right beside Duskclaw and Raventail. She groaned as brambles and branches pricked and poked at her fur, but she managed to struggle out and regain her might need some more reinforcements to help us as she slowly got up "There's no way...actually.."as she cut off she had and idea maybe the hounds would get confused if they saw a whole bunch of cats so she went and told Duskclaw and Raventail the plan"We need to make the hounds think there is a bunch of us ok so what we need to do is we need to be fast"As she continued her brilliant plan the hounds were growling and about to attack."Is everyone ready if so then...GO!They ran it different directions and started running to one spot by the dog then another until the dogs got confused and ran off"Good job guys that was amazing."Now are you guys ok or not because if you need some medicine we can go to the medicine cat","Nah Were ok".As they walked back to their camp the sun was starting to set.

"Hey guys were back" said snappaw as they walked back into the territory."Where the heck happened to you guys"Whitefoot said in an annoyed voice,"Well we went to go training but then theses hounds attacked and yea","So You led them INTO OUR CAMP"."No we chased them off we wouldn't dare endanger our clan","Oh really then what is that"he points to kit that followed them."I don't know but it doesn't belong here"the little kit was just walking by their camp when something grabbed her violently"Ow let me go","No way you're coming with us".

As they brought the little kit into their camp and to their leader it tried to scratch them but they just bit it and then they were face to face with their leader Jumpstar."Who is this that you have brought to me","We have no idea it was just walking by our camp","What did you guys do to the poor thing ugh come here little kit i won't hurt you"as they dropped her she ran to the leader scared."Now let's take a look at that bite ok hmm it doesn't seem to bad but you are welcome to stay with us if you would like"Jumpstar told them to be quiet as they tried to refuse the offer that was made."Um i guess but what about my sister and my clan there gonna try and come get me back","Are the abusive to you","Well um there's one cat who doesn't like me or my sister or the other kits"."Hmm well when that time comes then we will see what happens ok but first you must be hungry so let's get you some food ok".

She ate some fish and then was tired so when the leader sat down and closed her eyes to relax she felt something warm on her and she opened her eyes to see the little kit sleeping on her."Aww heh your so cute",She was happy and wanted to adopt the poor little kit but didnt think that was she just sat there and cuddled with her and while this was all happening Snappaw and Whitefoot were gonna make a plan to get rid of the little kit and they finally got one what they would do is go inform her clan that we have her and we're not gonna just hand her over you will have to fight for her and so they went to their camp and called out to the leaders.

**Chapter 2**-The Kits

"HEY DARK CLAN YOU WANT YOUR PRECIOUS KITTEN BACK WELL THEN COME AND GET HER"they said that in attempt to try and get the leader to come out."Where is she","Listen we have her because she wondered off and our leader has taken a great bonding to her and most likely wants to adopt her."YOUR NOT TAKING MY KIT","Calm down we don't want her there but there is a way you can get her back."Fine im listening","All we ask is that you come and get her because we don't dare travel with her"


End file.
